


Quand il rouvrit les yeux

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Betrayal, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, i just loved Tjall to bits, making amends, why did it have to end like this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a commis une faute d’enfant fougueux, réalisée et rachetée depuis ; mais effacée ? Tjall ne s’est jamais pardonné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand il rouvrit les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Quand il rouvrit les yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tjall le Fougeux ; mention de Kriss et de Thorgal  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Van Hamme & Rosinski ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _Thorgal_ pour 31_jours (26 août ’11),  
>  défi #118, « Réveil » pour mf_100_mots (18 août ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Cycle du Pays Qâ  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100 mots

D’accord, peut-être que considérer Thorgal comme déjà perdu c’était aller un peu vite en besogne. Ce qui semblait être une décision courageuse dictée par la logique : l’abandonner plutôt que de s’acharner à le sauver et mettre en péril leur vie… à la réflexion, ça lui apparaît maintenant plutôt comme de la lâcheté.  
Trop tard, Tjall réalise quelle énorme bêtise Kriss de Valnor lui a fait commettre. Il dira qu’il était comme envoûté ; sa beauté, sa voix, l’attention qu’elle semblait lui porter… il vivait un rêve.  
Maintenant que le charme se dissipe, il se dit qu’il vit un véritable cauchemar.

*

Il a repris ses esprits, oui, et le retour à la réalité est dur, très dur. Tjall se dégoûte. Il sait que si leurs positions avaient été inversées, Thorgal, lui, non seulement ne l’aurait jamais abandonné, mais en plus aurait trouvé moyen et de le sauver et de tous les mener à bon port à moindre risque.

Tjall le Fougueux rêvait d’aventures ; il réalise maintenant la différence entre bravade et bravoure. Le vrai courage, il ne le possède pas. Il ferait mieux de prendre un peu plus exemple sur Thorgal et moins sur les chimères fabulées par les skaldes…


End file.
